the_sims_2_my_life_sims_2fandomcom-20200214-history
My Life (Sims 2) Episode 1 "Pool Party"
PLEASE READ THIS. IT'S CRUCIAL THAT YOU DO.***** I promise this is the only time there will be a bunch of annotations xD And so, begins the rebirth of "My Life".... Here are some notes, that are extremely important for you to read: 1. Don't even start saying I stole this from CrystalFirexx. I AM CrystalFirexx. 2. Why did I delete all my videos and my channel and decided to reupload them? I didn't. I was hacked and had to restart. 3. If it weren't for this awesome dude: http://www.youtube.com/user/jahboy98 who backed up all my videos before my account was hacked, this would have probably been the end of ML. WaterMelonDrama, Simsrforever, and some other fabulous people also contributed to sending in some of my episodes they had backed up, so many thanks to them, too! :'] 4. I would like to thank everyone for all the support. Stop making me cry :'] 5. If you're new to this series, let me just say that the series is extremely cheesy at first and is very unlikely to happen in real life. But I promise you, the storyline, filming, quality, etc. all gets better later on. :] 6. This is not based on a true story. 7. This series is rated PG-13. 8. The video and sound quality will suck until episode 5.9 cuz unfortunately the backed-up videos weren't saved in the best quality. Just deal with it. :P 9. This episode all the way up to episode 40 is all season 1. After season 1 it will be 2.1 through 2.10, then 3.1 through 3.10, and so on. 10. Enjoy. :'] The storyline of this series? Honestly, I'm not quite sure myself. Pretty much all the way up until Season 4, this whole series was made up as I went. An improv series. That's why it's so corny. I started it at like age 12 or 13, back when my mind was strange and didn't know how to spell. O_e For now, this series is based on a teenaged girl, who, along with some of her friends, just escaped from an orphanage and are living on their own. THIS IS NOT A TEENAGE PREGNANCY STORY. It starts off as one, but later continues on to show you how cruddy the main character's life is, where the story later transitions to her daughter's life. It then also goes back to show all the main characters' lives together. This series is based on a book that the main character has written, and she's reading it to you. It's basically just the diary or journal of the main character's life story. I hope you enjoy the ride. ;] P.S. I must sincerely thank SnapshotOfASoul, thehontry1, ViNtAgELovv11, and SaltpepperSims1408 for everything. They're huge inspirations and helped support me so much. No, I am NOT saying this because they're famous or anything. They're people I look up to, and the fact that they took the time to make videos and support me just makes me unbelievably happy. SnapshotOfASoul totally went all badass and helped get rid of the hacker. I can't believe she did that. She deserves a billion subscribers; for her amazing videos, and for her amazing self. Seriously, check out her stuff: http://www.youtube.com/user/SnapshotO... thehontry1. She is a HUGE inspiration and I can relate to her so much. Her videos are awesome and so is she. I feel so lame right now; I'm using such crappy adjectives. Sorry. :P So anyways, check her out. Please. NOW: http://www.youtube.com/user/thehontry1 ViNtAgELovv11 makes incredible videos and I love her personality. She's not afraid to be herself and say what she wants to say, a very respectable and admirable trait. Check her out, too: http://www.youtube.com/user/ViNtAgELo... SaltpepperSims1408. She makes incredibly good videos. She's so creative and comes up with amazing storylines! And better yet, she's super nice and friendly. She definitely deserves a sub. Give it to her, it's the least you can do. You won't regret it: http://www.youtube.com/user/Saltpeppe... Again, thank you all so much. You fans are amazing. I cannot thank you enough. :'] "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."